This invention relates to single action revolvers. More particularly, this invention relates to single action revolvers having a novel method for caming the cylinder latch over other single action revolvers and for locking the cylinder in a safety or non-battery position.
Single action revolvers conventionally have a recycle plunger cam attached to the hammer or have a set cam on the hammer and the recycle action on the cyclinder latch the latter leaving a very fragile part. Moreover, most single action revolvers when a cylinder is in other than a loading position maintains a cylinder chamber in register with the barrel. In other words, if a cartridge is contained in the cylinder chamber in register with the barrel the revolver is in battery position and although the hammer may be in a so called safety position there is always the inherent danger of the hammer being accidentally released thereby unintentionally discharging the cartridge.